1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport vehicle, a charging system for the transport vehicle, and an electricity-generating tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles consume gasoline as an energy source. In view of air pollution due to exhausted gas from vehicles and energy crisis due to continued global increase in petroleum demand, research and development in electric vehicles are increasing.
The maximum distance that an electric vehicle can travel is limited by the density of its battery, and thus methods for converting other forms of energy into electrical energy for charging a battery are an important area of research, in order to improve the maximum distance electric vehicles can travel.